


Workhours / Love bites

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: La vida sigue [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aniversary, F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Sexual Tension, interrupting work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interrumpir para empezar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workhours / Love bites

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.
> 
> Notas adicionales: Es recomendable que leas antes Tareas extraescolares, me he tomado esta edición del Love Love Fest como una continuación de ese fic.

-¿Doctora McGarden?

-Un segundo, lo que tarde en...

-Un hombre que dice ser su prometido esta aquí.

Levanto la vista del texto hacia la puerta donde la secretaria del departamento de Lenguas Antiguas esperaba. Por lo que recordaba del planning de la nevera ese mes no tenia ningún viaje planeado; con los años se había convertido en uno de los mejores mecánicos del país y era solicitado en todas las islas para la reparación de los mas variopintos coches.

Cerro el cuaderno dejándolo junto con el estuche y la lupa en la bandeja inferior de la mesa donde reposaba el delicado libro que estaba traduciendo en ese momento, al salir de la sala de estudio especialmente acondicionada para su preservación se deshizo de la mascarilla y los guantes de algodón.

Todos en la universidad sabían que estaba prometida pero nunca habían visto a Gajeel, él mismo se negaba a ir a las distintas celebraciones que se hacían, así que que de repente se presentara allí era algo muy raro.

-¿Ha dicho por qué ha venido?

-No, pero ha traído una bolsa con comida, una manta y un transportin.

Frunció el ceño avanzando por el pasillo que la llevo hasta la discreta recepción, apoyado contra el mostrador sobre el que estaba el transportin estaba Gajeel, la puerta abierta mientras rascaba al ocupante, la manta y la bolsa con comida al lado de ellos.

¿Por qué estaba Pantherlily allí?

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Si alguien pregunta por la Doctora McGarden esta en una reunión -espeto a la sorprendida secretaria mientras la rodeaba con un brazo-, y es posible que vuelva mañana.

-Sí... señor...

La saco del edificio sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, en vez de ir al aparcamiento la llevo a la explanada posterior donde todas las primaveras organizaban los picnics para ver los cerezos en flor, en ese momento hacia semanas que habían florecido pero aún quedaban zonas rosas en las copas.

-Este es un buen lugar...

Extendió la manta antes de abrir la puerta para dejar que Lily deambulara libremente y empezó a sacar la comida de la bolsa: un bote de Calpis de manzana, dos latas de café, varias bolas de arroz, sándwiches, bolsas de patatas fritas de distintas variedades... una vez al año hacían un picnic junto con Lily para celebrar dos cosas.

La operación que permitió que el gato de oscuro pelaje salvara el ojo.

Y su aniversario de pareja.

-¿Era hoy? ¿Nuestro aniversario es hoy?

-Y se supone que pasas tu vida entre papeles y mirando siempre la agenda -tiró de ella haciéndola caer a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Gimió en el momento que la mordisqueo en el cuello, la sensación de sus colmillos contra su piel la hizo derretirse contra el torso masculino al tiempo que temblaba al notar como las manos masculinas se cerraban contra sus glúteos, a pesar de los vaqueros que cubrían a ambos pudo notar como una firme erección se apretaba contra su núcleo.

La mano se colo rápidamente bajo la camisa en busca de un pezón, se aferro con fuerza mordiéndose los labios pero no por ello su pareja se alejo de lo que hacia sobre su cuello.

La estaba dejando un chupetón.

-Gajeel... -intento protestar, después de como la había sacado del trabajo todos empezarían a hacer preguntas sobre la marca.

La dejo sobre la manta soltando los vaqueros, no pudo oponer resistencia por que el calor de la mirada masculina la hizo retorcerse en su contra deseando lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Creo que esta vez empezaremos por el final.


End file.
